This disclosure relates generally to a tray or platform that is particularly useful for serving as a workstation by providing a comfortable work surface for using a lap-top computer. This workstation will also accommodate a variety of computer-related activities. In addition to comfortably holding a lap-top computer, the disclosed tray can support a keyboard to a desktop computer in a more comfortable fashion, and provide an alternative surface for the manipulation of a mouse.